At present, projectors using lasers as a light source are becoming more and more popular in the high-end projector market, and at the same time, the projectors are expected to have higher brightness. In order to achieve higher brightness, the necessary trend is to arrange more light source elements in the projector. Due to the limitation of the arrangement, the light source elements are clustered and disposed in two different directions. The light beams emitted from the light source elements are collected by the light combiner to be introduced into the light combining system of the projector. With the different models of the projectors, the mechanical design is limited by the size of the overall casing, which results many problems: 1. the structure and the manufacturing method of the illumination system are complicated; 2. the manufacturing cost is high; 3. the manufacturing tolerance is large.
Therefore, how to avoid the above problems is the focus of attention of relevant personnel in the field.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.